The present invention relates to electronic price label (EPL) systems, and more specifically to an EPL mounting device.
EPL systems typically include a plurality of EPLs for displaying prices of merchandise items on shelves. EPL systems typically obtain their prices from the POS server's PLU file. A transaction establishment may contain thousands of EPLs to display the prices of the merchandise items. The EPLs are coupled to a central server from where information about the EPLs is typically maintained in an EPL data file. The EPL data file contains EPL identification information, and EPL merchandise item information.
EPLs typically include plastic housings and liquid crystal displays. In grocery stores, EPLs are typically attached to a rail along the leading edge of the shelves.
EPLs are not readily usable in a wholesale or retail warehouse environment. In those environments, forklifts are used to move products. If EPLs were attached to warehouse shelving in the same manner as grocery store shelving, they would be at risk of being damaged by the forklifts.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an EPL mounting device which reduces the risk of damage to EPLs.